1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blade control system and a construction machine for causing a cutting edge of a blade to move across a designed surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of holding a cutting edge of a blade in a desired position have been proposed for construction machines (bulldozers, graders and etc.), the method is configured to cause a level sensor disposed above the blade to detect a laser beam and regulate the position of the laser beam detected by the level sensor to be matched with a predetermined position (e.g., see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H11-256620). The publication No. JP-A-H11-256620 describes that the method enables the cutting edge of the blade to automatically move across a designed surface having a predetermined contour by arbitrarily adjusting an emission direction of the laser beam. It should be noted that the designed surface herein refers to a three-dimensionally designed landform indicating a target contour of an object for dozing.